MEET YOSHIMON!
by yoshimon
Summary: THIS STORY IS ABOUT A YOUNG BOY WHO CREATED AN IMAGINARY DIGIMON AND HOW IT'S GOING TO CHANGE HIS LIFE FOREVER. Also there will be another set of digidestind. I will make these stories in a series. I promise you that this will be good!
1. YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!

Meet Yoshimon!  
  
(Season 1)  
  
This is my first time writing on fanfiction. And I am a digimon freak! Okay this story is about an imaginary digimon that I've created based on the Yoshi from Super Mario (Yes that Yoshi) Also an imaginary character who is a young boy around 10 named Joseph who meets his very own digimon one night. So I hope you all enjoy it!!!!! Remember keep writing those reviews for me okay? The more you write the more I'll write. Here goes....  
  
1  
  
2 You Gotta Believe Me!  
  
"Dinomon! I will never give up!" I yelled...."Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you how it all started. One day on the night of October 30th, I saw the digital portal for the very first time. At first I was kinda scared and excited at the same time. Right inside the portal there were the faces of Takato, Henry, and Reika from Digimon Season 3! I thought I was dreaming or I was going crazy. But it was all a reality. And I will begin the story from here...  
  
It was 7:30 in the morning. And everything I had seen that minute felt so unreal. The faces, the voices, the vision... all a big illusion.. or was it? 'I must be going crazy!' I thought again and again. Suddenly I was welcomed back to reality with a big bang on the door. It was my sister coming into my room to blowdry her hair like every morning. I grunted and rubbed my eyes. "Hey sis," I started. "What do you want you digimon freak? Did you happen to dream about one of those meaningless datas again?" she asked. "No never mind," I told her. 'I shouldn't tell my sister. She would think that I was weirder than before and tell my parents to take away all my digimon things! No why don't you tell your friends, maybe they'll believe you' I told myself.  
  
It was finally recess. "Hi Joseph! Do you want to play with us?" asked Min. (please note that all the characters in this story are made up.. For now) "Yeah I want to be Yoshimon." His friends began to stare at him. "You know my made up digimon?" asked Joseph. "Right. We forgot," apologized Min. "Min you be the bad guy it's your turn," suggested Joseph. "No! I don't want to!" whined Min. "Hey M&M go be the bad guy and go take a mint cuz your breath stinks," Joseph told Min with a grill. Min gave up and became the bad guy.  
  
The bell ended for recess. Joseph almost forgot about what he had seen this morning. How could he? "Hey Min, I need to tell you something okay?" "Uhh okay," told Min with a confused expression. Min was still upset that his friend would make fun of him like that. "Okay mint, you swear to God, no crossing anything, if you do you'll go to hell and a place worser than that, poke a needle to yo-" "Yeah, yeah I get the point." "Okay at midnight I woke up with a weird feeling that I was being watched, and when I suddenly opened my eyes I saw a swirl of colors which I happen to think is the digital portal from the show "Digimon." I saw Takato, Reika, and Henry talking to me and telling me that I am one of the digidestined and I need to find the rest of the crew!" I finished out of breath. Min was speechless. "Ha ha. Yeah right?" Min laughed. Suddenly another boy from Joseph's class named Kevin came into the conversation. "I couldn't help but overhearing your secret and I kinda believe you Joseph.." "Thanks Kevin! At least somebody believes me Min," Joseph said grilling him head to toe. "Min just shrugged and got on the line. "Could he be jealous?" I wondered.....  
  
  
  
School had finally ended. 'Should I tell my sister?' I kept asking over and over again. "I mean I tell her everything. Ever since our parents got a new job in the Cleaners, my sister had been like the mother to me.' It was raining outside. And the movement of the rain and blurry view made him remember the portal. My sister was waiting outside to pick me up. 'Nah, it could wait, I'll tell her later,' I told myself. The teacher finally escorted us out of the school.  
  
The rain reminded Joseph of a cool battle scene in the show of Digimon (When Takato had a dream about Reika and her digimon having a battle in the rain). So Joseph created a song and started to sing aloud.."I will never give up. I'll always stand by your side. We will always be together. I will destroy every single bad digimon I see. I will always love you," he sang merrily letting the rain fall gently on his little face. Joseph's sister just stared at him. 'Little kids,' she began to mutter to herself.  
  
When the two of them reached home, Joseph raced inside his room leaving puddles after him. "Yo man, get over here and clean up your mess or else you know what's gonna happen," she began to scream cracking her knuckles. But Joseph didn't answer back. It's not like he was ignoring her or anything but he couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. It was a card. Not just a card. A strange looking card that he had never seen before. It was hard to describe. It looked like it was from something out of this world. Joseph slowly walked toward it. I felt my fingers touch the card. Right then Joseph heard a loud flash of thunder. Joseph let out a little squeak and let it fall to the floor. On the back it said in bold letters.. "D-J card" 'Hmm when I watched the show of Digimon the tamers experienced the very same thing. When they received the card they slashed it against an object. Hmmm where should I slash mine' I pondered for a moment. "Of course! How silly of me. How about my toy D-arc?" I said a little too loud. I ceased my D-arc and the card. I slowly slashed the card. It seemed to glide easily. Right then the D-arc started to change it's form. "Whoa!" It seemed like it just happened all in the blink of an eye. Now the object read "D-J" just like on the card! I heard a little shriek from outside the door! It was my sister! Had she seen the whole thing? Yes it sure looked like it because she was in rage and that wasn't good.....  
  
  
  
Well so how'd you like the beginning? If I don't get enough reviews I'm not writing! ( If you do, it'll tell me that you love my story. So if my story really ends is up to you... so I know that this isn't what a real elemetary would do but it's kinda close. So WRITE WRITE WRITE!!!!!!!!1 -J.H. ( 


	2. FICTION BECOMES REALITY

Remmember people please try to right a rewiew thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meet Yoshimon  
  
  
  
Fictions come real-2  
  
  
  
"Whoa" I said "Is this real?" I said "This can't be happening.Digimon aren't real?Are they?"I kept on thinnking."I mean of course not" I said a little frightined.I shivered like I was in the north pole.for years.I put it on my desk beside my books.I turned off the lights and went to sleep peacely. Next morning I woke up."What a nice sleep." I said. "No wonder.My sister didn't come in here for once.At least."I got dreesed and then got my D-J and went staraigt for the door.I got out. While I was walking to school.I thought about the digivice.I couldn't believe.That when I slashed the card it turned into a D-J.  
  
I was at school.I sat down."Do your morning work"said Ms.Jager.I let out a sigh.After I did it.I made my own digimon.Kevin came by in the other hand,trying to see what I was doing."What are you doing Joseph?"Kevin said.I looked up."Oh hi kevin I'm just creating my own digimon".I said."Good idea I'm going to make my own too!"Kevin said curisly."Kay" I said. Kevin ran to his desk and startedsuddnly salina heard in the other hand."You guys are crazy.Digimon isn't real.""Yes" Me and Kevin said at the same time."Do you have any idea digimon are real?"Salina said.  
  
"Oh yeah look at my digivice".I said.I took my digivice steadly."Here" I said."Whoa " Salina said surprisly. Min came hopping along."Let me see.Pretty please." Min said excitelinglly "No" I said."Don't worry I have one too!"said Kevin.I looked at him straight."What" Kevin said."I have one too!"Jovi said.While lifting the digivice up."Can they be digidestind too?I thought in my mind while looking at them both straight.After school,I went home.I quickly placed my drawing of digimon right next to my d-j digivice.And started to think of Kevin and jovi.Then suddenly..  
  
  
  
Commercial:Here is a song from talky."I I I no forget it.  
  
Next story I'll work on is Rika's choice part three  
  
Rika's choice part three is about. Ryo tells takato about questions of Rika.Takato gives him the answer but.... Can't tell read for yourself  
  
Then suddenly the D-J started to slash each of my yoshimon cards.Then a digi egg showed.I looked at it and said "Maybe fiction can really come real."  
  
  
  
Whoa how will he get his digimon.Keep Rewiewing and read!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Please rewiew if you liked it?And also tell me how you think joseph is going to find his digimon.Remmember the more you write the more I write 


	3. The digimon i seek

Shrugs well there's nothing to say, cept it's been nice knowing ya, this I s the last chapter. The next story is called meet the others when joseph sees the other tamers well see ya!  
  
  
  
Meet Yoshimon  
  
The digimon I seek  
  
  
  
Suddenly I touched the d-j digivices apeared Then suddenly a compass appeared. It was pointing to my school. I followed it there. I said "mom! Dad!" I'm gonna go to my friends house to do a report!" "ok" my parents replied. Then I saw a digimon. It was green and long. I said "Yoshimon?" yoshimon just stood there looking around. I stoppedand asked myself. "Does he really belong to me?" Then I heard sudden footsteps. Yoshimon was walking towards me. I said "I should run away or hide!" Then yoshimon put up his head and said furiously "Yoshi beam!" Then a blast headed toward joseph.  
  
  
  
Is joseph going to die? Figure out in the next story called meet the others.  
  
Sorry it was short but it have to do. 


End file.
